


Forgetting Something?

by redledgers



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint has wings, F/M, More wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint forgets a very important date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindsofiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofiron/gifts).



“Clint, why won't you let your wings out?” Natasha ran a hand down his back. When he didn't respond, she wriggled against him. “Come on.” She pressed a finger to the spot they would normally be.

Clint whimpered. “Because.”

Natasha pressed herself against his back. “You haven't had them out in a while and I know you'd rather they be out.” She smirked. “And besides, it's my birthday.”

“Shit.” He rolled over, tipping Natasha off his back, and sat up. And then his wings were free, spread out behind him and Natasha was seated in his lap, brushing her fingers through the feathers. “Sorry I forgot,” he said.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “It's okay,” she replied, kissing him chastely. “I don't expect you to remember everything.”

Clint nuzzled her neck, flicking a tongue out to taste her earlobe. “I try my best,” he said, nipping at it and enjoying the way she pressed against him. “You like that, baby?”

Natasha moaned and ground her hips against his, enjoying the friction of their clothes against her center. She reached a hand and palmed the base of his wings and when she did, Clint sucked hard on her ear, nuzzling his way down her neck and burying his face in her cleavage. “Please, Clint. Please...”

He grinned against her, bucking against her hips. “Come like this baby.”

Natasha moved more fervently, gripping the base of his wings with one hand and his shirt with the other. “Fuck, Clint please...Oh God.”

“I'll be right behind you if you keep that up,” he whispered against her chest. She nodded and gasped when, minutes later, she came hard, clenching her thighs around his hips. Breathlessly, she stroked his wings until he came in his pants. “I got another present for you, babe,” Clint said through a moan. He pushed Natasha onto her back and crawled down the length of her body, stripping off her pants as he went. “Someone told me I had a pretty good tongue. Want to put that to a test?”

Natasha nodded, slamming her head back on the pillow when he touched the tip of his tongue to her clit. His wings fluttered and came to droop around them, stroking her skin as he lapped at her. Natasha writhed against him, and he steadied her hips with his hands, holding them down on the mattress as his tongue fucked into her.

“You taste good, baby,” he said, and his words vibrated through her. She was reduced to a wriggling mess beneath him and he continued to lap at her, bringing her down from the high.

“Love you, Clint,” she mumbled.

He shucked his stained pants and lay beside her, wings curling around them as a blanket. “When you're ready we can go for round two,” he said, nuzzling her.

Natasha just closed her eyes.


End file.
